Is it Okay?
by 524CarZ
Summary: Dorm AU- "Is it okay to love Arthur this much? Is it okay to trust him this much?" Came the cover song on Arthur's stereo.


**Disclaimer: I do not own APH and the song, Iindesuka**

* * *

It was quite unusual that Alfred hasn't come out of his room ever since he had woken up. It was a Saturday after all and the Hetalia High was closed for the weekend. The dorm leader, Yao, knocked on the blonde's door and turned the doorknob to fine Alfred with his headphones on his head and his guitar in his hands with a karaoke version of one of the J-pop songs Kiku would listen to once and a while. Well, as expected from the extra guitarist of the dorm's band 'The Bad Touch Trio.'

"Alfred? You should possibly eat a little for a while and get some sun. Usually, Kiku is the dorm's shut in, though." Yao said, a little concerned about Alfred. The American motioned to pause the music for Yao to be able to hear him out.

"Yeah, I just have to finish something. It's really important, so maybe later, 'kay? Besides, I've got a few more burgers from Mickey D's, so don't worry about me." Alfred said as he unwrapped the hamburger from the cover. Yao sighed and just closed the door, leaving Alfred to his own business.

All day, Alfred has been in his room, doing nothing but playing that song over and over while singing it. It was a nice song, but it was becoming annoying since it repeated every time it ended. Sometimes, the music would suddenly stop. Possibly because Alfred ran out of burgers and needed more food or needed a quick potty break.

Evening has come and Alfred panted as he sat on his computer chair, his guitar resting on his thighs and sweat trickling down his forehead. He smiled as he wrote down the last stanza for the letter he would be sending to someone very special to him. He gently placed his guitar on the floor and wiped the sweat off his face. He took out the CD from his stereo and gently placed it on his desk to prevent it from getting scratches.

Alfred dug into his drawers and found a large envelope that was crumpled and yellowed. He slid the CD case and his note into the envelope that has been slightly flattened, yet still crumpled. After scribbling a name on the envelope, the guitarist slowly opened his door and poked his head out of his room to see if there was anyone in the lobby. Alfred smirked and tip-toed to one of the rooms across the hallway.

The American reached a door similar to his own. It had a small name tag hanging on it and beside the name was a small star symbolizing that the one who resided in the room was part of the Hetalia International High School Student Council. Alfred pressed his ear against the wooden door and smirked. The owner wasn't home. He looked up at the name tag and saw the name of the person who would be receiving his gift.

_(Star here) Kirkland, Arthur _

Alfred smiled and fell to the floor until his chin was a centimeter away from the wooden floorboards. He took out the envelope and slipped it into Arthur's room through the gap between the door and the floor. Alfred snickered, he couldn't believe he was doing this.

"What the bloody hell are you doing, lying on the floor on my doorstep?"

Alfred stopped snickering, but his smile didn't leave his face. He looked up to see another familiar blonde with thick eyebrows, electric green eyes and a scowl. Despite the scowl and the eyebrows, he was very handsome.

"Heya there, Artie! I just dropped a marble that went under your door! Luckily, I got it back! Nothing's too hard for this hero!" Alfred cheered. Arthur stared at him and rolled his eyes.

"Just, off with you! I am very tired and I just want to sleep!" Arthur said and walked opened his door. Alfred chuckled.

"Then, Nighty- Night, Artie!" He said before scrambling back to his own dorm. Arthur stared at him in bewilderment, but shrugged it off. All he cared about at the moment was sleep.

Once Arthur opened the door, he saw the crumpled envelope on his floor. He looked back at the corridor to see if Alfred was still there, but apparently, he wasn't. Before Arthur could even throw the envelope into the trash bin, he saw his name scribbled on the back of the envelope. The item inside was hard, possibly a CD.

_To Arthur K. _

Arthur took out the CD and saw that it had no label. He turned on his small stereo and inserted the CD. He knew Alfred was going to be the one who would speak. It might be a prank, or an insult. Who knew? It was Alfred after all.

_Hey…This'll sound crazy, but here goes nothing. _It was Alfred. Arthur scoffed and was about to remove the CD, but was stopped by Alfred's singing voice with a nice instrumental behind the annoying voice.

_Is it okay, is it okay,  
Is it okay for me to like Arthur this much?  
Is it okay, is it okay,  
Is it okay for me to believe in Arthur this much?_

Arthur turned bright red and he could feel the heat creep up his neck. He lowered the volume of the stereo system and locked his door before the song could continue.

"Of course not…I will never like such an idiot…" he replied.

_My favorite food is hamburger  
and also McDonald's happy meal with a toy,  
But neither of them can beat you._

Arthur's eyes widened, his heart was skipping beats and he was starting to sweat. He was silent and continued to listen to Alfred sing.

_If you were the meal, then I could have  
50 big breakfasts with muffins - though if I say that,  
You'll say something like "Well then, try it,git"  
But that was all just a metaphor._

"Try it, git, you still won't get full." Arthur joked to himself, chuckling at his own joke.

_Well if I'm told to do it, since I'm a hero,_

_Since Alaska is cold, since I like you,  
Since I want you to understand me just a little bit...  
By the way, I don't mean anything weird by "meal" so don't hate me more, please?_

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose in both amusement and embarrassment. Alfred was definitely a unique one.

_Is it okay; is it okay that I love Arthur so much?_

_Is it okay; is it okay that I trust Arthur so much? _

_Its okay, its okay, if it's Arthur you've chosen.  
Its okay, its okay, if that's the path you've chosen._

_I wonder how many times I've made you cry…_

"A lot…" Arthur commented.

_Compared to that, how many times have I made you smile?_

"A lot too, you arse." Arthur was now chuckling at those memories when Alfred would act like a dork and Arthur would stifle a few snickers.

_Plus, I see you sometimes cry with joy,_

_That makes things more hard_

_It's fine to repeat "I'm sorry" and "thanks, Artie"_

_They'd be nearly fifty-fifty._

_But, let's say my last moment comes_

_When they're over 9000 times each,_

_I know "Thanks, Artie" will win in the end. _

_It'll reach ten thousand times._

"I doubt that it'll be over 9000 times. You barely say sorry to me, what more if "Thanks?!" Arthur commented once more.

_Because my final words on earth,_

_Will be a thank you to you!_

Arthur's scowl seemed to have been replaced with a large smile. His heart was practically soaring.

_Is it okay; is it okay that I love Arthur so much?_

_Is it okay; is it okay that I'm so much in love?_

_It's okay 'cuz you wished for Arthur,_

_It's okay 'cuz you wished for it._

_When I looked for the reason to be with you_

_The answer was to live another day,_

_When I looked for the reason to live another day,_

_The answer was to be with you. _

_Is it okay; is it okay that I love Arthur so much?_

_Is it okay; is it okay that I trust Arthur so much?_

_It's okay, it's okay, 'cuz he's the one you love,_

_It's absolutely okay_

Arthur stayed still for a moment. His face was now completely red. His heart kept skipping beats and he continued to listen to Alfred sing until the ending.

_Is it okay, is it okay,  
Is it okay for me to like Artie this much?  
It's okay, it's okay,  
If it's the person you've chosen,  
If it's the person you love,  
If it's the person you desire._

_I love you, Artie!_

Arthur shut off the stereo, not caring if the CD was still inside. The British boy stood up and ran out of the room. Once, he reached, Alfred's room, he slammed open the door and opened his mouth to speak.

Arthur opened the door and found Alfred fast asleep. His face was filled with happiness and peacefulness and he still had that idiotic smile on his face with a little drool trickling out of the edge of his mouth. Arthur sighed and brushed Alfred's golden bangs off the American's face and smiled.

Arthur noticed the small piece of paper on Alfred's desk. He took a pen and scribbled a few words on it and left it there before going back to his respective room. If Alfred saw what was written, he would be overjoyed.

_Fine...A ridiculous way of confessing, but it's okay to like me. I like you too, you idiot…_

* * *

**A/N: Long…That's my first songfic. I hope you like it. It's not really good, but I hope it's nice. Those are not the original lyrics, I just edited them to make it fit the USUK. **

**The song is obviously called "Is it okay?" or "Iindesuka?" since it's J-pop made by the band "RADWIMPS" **

**Video? Here;**

** www . youtube /watch ? v = PV8 mcX JvH Y8 **

**Just remove the spaces. I hope you guys liked it! It's not as good as I thought though…Sorry if you hate it. If you do…gah…don't go hard on me please! **

**Thanks for reading the crappy songfic I made. Criticism is fine with me. **

**-Z-aik**


End file.
